halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Justin Kane
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Hey there! Try adding this to your article Operation: Valhalla: Hope that helps. --[[User:0rbital|'0RBITAL']] 21:37, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Essence Just to let you know, I added the proper Writer and Under Construction templates to your article here. --Rozh 03:03, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Installation 02 actually doesn't seem too bad. ;) --Rozh 03:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Aegis Fate Yeah, so far it's pretty good, keep going! And nice idea writing about what happened to the Fate, wish I'd thought of that! Actually, that's a really awesome idea. I'm kinda busy right now with another project, but maybe at the weekend we can start talking business! It isn't proven that that ship is the UNSC Gettysburg, but seeing as there is no information as to what happened to it, or on what ship the third frigate is, we can use it in our stories. Nice one! Do you have an idea of what you want to happen to the ships? Because I just had a really good idea of how I could link this to my own storyline. Well, my idea was to have the third frigate make a random slipspace jump to escape the Covenant, and then discover my faction, The Royal Allegiance. Also, I would rather not used the third frigate as the Gettysburg and instead use my own idea, just to help move the story along. If you have any objections just say. Your hybrid ship looks awesome, no joke. The program I use is a free one called Inkscape. I admit it does look quite baffling at first, but just play around with it to see what each function does. Chances are you won't need most of them anyway. If you need any help with it, you can talk to me on the IRC. Put your username in and select Halo Fanon from the list, and I'll see ya there! Hostility Re: Thank You to place the template wherever you want it. And if you're referring to those templates you see him using, odds are I created them :P}} First. You need the infboxes. Copy and paste that. Then upoload your image in the image section of the Infobox. After that, you pick the size. 250px is usually the norm. Aegis Fate edit. Here's the changes I made the Chapter III that I was telling you about. Location: UNSC Aegis Fate Hangar Bay Status: Loading all evacuated forces, Human and Separatists, into the UNSC Aegis Fate Point of View: PVT Justin Kane, UNSCMC Time: 0740 Zulu. Kane settled the Covenant Separatists into their bunks before dogging the hatches to their new quarters. With this duty completed, he turned for the hangar bay. He was greeted with a shocking sight. With its plasma engines screaming, a Loyalist Phantom was flying straight into the hangar. It crash-landed in a spray of sparks, its well-drilled troops hastily disembarked the moment it came to a halt. The boarding party was an impressive one, two sections of Jackals and Grunts, lead by a handful of Brutes with a Chieftain at their head. Kane heard a rattle of fire as Sergeant Caldwell opened fire with his assault rifle. The fire did little more than annoy the Chieftain, who quickly charged at the Marine. He never made it. In a spray of flame and blood, the Brute exploded, blasted by a well-aimed rocket from a Marine somewhere behind Kane. Stunned, it took a moment for Kane to recover his senses. His ears still ringing, Kane hurled a frag at a cluster of Grunts. The grenade’s well-timed explosion was met with a chorus of screams from the now-dying aliens. Kane’s sense of victory was quickly cut short by a searing pain in his gut. Looking down, he saw a cluster of Needler shards jutting from his stomach. Survival instincts took over, as Kane ripped the Needles out, jabbing them into the throat of an unlucky Jackal seconds before they exploded. The blast covered Kane with blood, but miraculously, he was unhurt. However, he was now unarmed, and Kane could only watch helplessly as Caldwell was gutted by an energy sword-wielding Brute. Listening to Caldwell’s final screams snapped something in Kane. Grabbing a shotgun from the floor of the hanger, Kane charged. With superhuman strength, Kane ripped off the Brute’s helmet. Confused, the Brute turned; and for a brief moment their eyes locked. Kane jabbed his shotgun in the Brute’s mouth. “So long, you sonofabitch.” Brains splattered on the deckplates. Kane had little time to ponder his next move as, with a groaning roar of its engines, the Aegis lifted off into space from the Ark. Its crew dead, the crashed Phantom, slid out of the hangar, smashing the Grunts who had been cowering behind it. Flailing, Kane managed to grab a solid handhold, narrowly missing the plummeting hail of debris and bodies cascading from the hangar. A tumbling Warthog smashed a luckless Jackal into a bloody paste, and both vehicle and corpse plummeted out of the bay, silhouetted by the glow of the activating Halo Array. It was an awesome sight. But Kane quickly was confronted with another sight. Seraphs, a full squadron of them, headed right for the Aegis Fate. Their plasma blasts light the air with liquid fire for a moment, and then Kane heard a sound. The fusion engines were going. FightWithHonor Contact me Sure, I'll help! OK, I'm gonna help with your Aegis Fate article. But first I have to read it. XD - :Now with the reading complete, what should I do? And also, most stuff on talk pages are critcism, so don't mind them. Just listen and make the article better. And watch out for Ajax. He seem like a jerk at times, but he's a big part of Halo Fanon's backbone. - I have a strange-yet-totally awesome idea. Justin Kane and the Klap'Yap's lifes are intertwined after the Aegis Fate crashes by the Forerunner Cavern Complex. They have to over come there differneces to just stay alive and get some special Forerunner crap, which they fight over in greed. My SPARTAN, SPARTAN-G113, will hopefully make a quick cameo. I've put some banners on Halo: Aegis Fate so it won't get messed up by some random noob. Best wishes, Cool. But Sandtrap HAS to be involved (That's where Aegis Fate came from, if you didn't know). How about Sandtrap is where Justin gets the parts for the Aegis Fate? And that's where they meet my guy. - OHHHH, I thought Justin was on the Ark, where the Covenant takes place. Alright then. - I don't think Headhunters can be off-duty. I think there chosen once or twice and fight for 2 years, give or take. And sorry, Justin-T606 (or whatever number he has) can't be a SPARTAN-III and an ODST. And there is no theta company. - Awesome! I was going to incorporate the SPARTAN-II Randall in my SPARTAN-IV Program (which is now different page, about an armor I'm making) article, but this works just as great! - I put it the best way I could. It's a thumbnail, but it works. An admin or somebody like one will fix one. :) - Yes, it is a concept of Jun's armor. It's 100% kick-ass, certified by Chuck Norris. - Sorry, but my guy wasn't paired with yours before the "Sandtrap" mission. Check out his page to see his back story before the mission. Fix yours when you can. Thanks. :) - Dude, your guy still can't be paired with me. Pair him with somebody else, like a SPARTAN-II. - Can you give me a faint outline of what Klap'Fip's chapter will be like? I'll use the outline as a reference for my chapter. - My guy's chapter will about *him going to the Foward Unto Dawn, *meeting seeing the Chief's cyrotube and Cortana, *getting the Chief out of there, *and getting back to the Aegis and seeing everyone's surprise. And your Klip'Fip's chapter connections well to this one. :) - I was working on my chapter today, but I had a frakkin power outage in my neighborhood. :( - Both are good articles, but the S-II Class-III article has to be changed. Make the armor part say "the power of MJONIR armor and the abiities of SPI Armor." It'll make it look better. - I just got some epic pictures for our story. Check my userpage to see them. And with them, I might put our story throught some cosmetic changes, making it look a lot cooler. And if you haven't, make a page for Klip'Fip. It's make the story look less cluttered with pictures. - You can use my SPARTAN's picture. I'm probably gonna use a normal SPARTAN-III picture caus they look quite epic to me. And I played the Reach Beta today. Best game I've ever played. - Sorry about the Beta thing. I have some 48-trial cards if you need them. Anyway, I'll be talking about Scot's armor abilities in his article soon. He'll have armor lockdown, invisability, and a jetpack. - Don't bother putting the sprint and VISR parts. SPARTAN armor already has most of what VISR has, and the sprint ability is physically impossible. Put a low light setting instead of VISR. - The sprint is impossible because the sudden change in force would break the user's legs (the MJOLNIR suit weighs a half-ton). But you can keep the VISR part. The normal MJOLNIR doesn't have low-light settings or HUD friend or foe detection. - Kay. - It's cool for something made in Paint. XD But BTW, it is cool. Check out my spartan's page now. It's got the most badass SPARTAN-III pic I could find. And this section is way to long. I'm making a new one below. - Sorry Thought it was another page. That's your problem though, you took five minutes. Put more thought into the page. Develop the idea, don't just whip up a stub on a whim. Flame-124 23:18, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, looks good. Keep going, but make sure its obvious to the reader what exactly is going on, confusion is bad. Blank Articles These articles are still WiP, but if you want me to complete a blank article, just tell me which one. -- Kramer-1991 18:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and byw, I just want to say, if you want to leave a message to someone, that is unrelated to the last message on that person's talk page, I'd highly suggest that you make a new section, just FYI. -- Kramer-1991 18:49, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Halo: Aegis Fate New section is here. - I switched him to Beta because he was in Beta beofre you came here. Before the Headhunter canon was accepted here, it was marked as NCF. Even longer before that (before I knew Halopedia was for canon) I edited the Team X-ray page and put my SPARTAN. Some admin told me not to do that and told me about Halo Fanon. The first thing I put was Scot-B113 was he was in Team X-ray. That's why I switched him back. - OK. - I'm sorry I couldn't finish the chapter myself. I'm gonna try to make half of the second book this time. - I just corrected all the grammer errors in the first book. I'm thinking of ideas for the second book now. - Civility Warning 1 Aherm Aherm. Very mature. Oh, and for your information, we are all healthy heterosexuals, thank you very much. Oh, on a separate humorous issue: * "You may take my articles and salvage them for ideas" the only places I think they're worthy of are: * Trash * Incinerator * Compactor * Etc * "S-118, Ajax, Maslab, and S-091 are all gay" * how very mature Oh, and you bought NCF'ing upon yourself when you make NCF articles.}} Quitting #Based on your attitude of everything since you joined, I don't think a lot of people will care that you're leaving, much less want you around in the first place. #Your articles are for the most part NCF, or unrealistic. Salvaging them won't do any good. Unless you're planning to go to a site made for those with little imagination, you're likely to get tagged with scorn again. But good luck. That was completely uncivil of you. Yes, 118 and Ajax can be a bit irritating at times, but it looks like you just don't want to see people telling you that your work has flaws, and even the "constructive" criticism you refuse to take as such. I'll have you know Maslab and 091 are two of this sites most respected admins, and if you somehow end up hating on them, it means the problem lies with you. Don't be so quick to judge on others unless you actually know what you're talking about. I happen to know that the users of this site have a life. In fact, one of them recently graduated from university at age 16, which is more than most of us will ever likely accomplish. And you know yourself, deep down, that it's no fun to write complete crap. You just never tried to make something good out of your work. So go. You won't be missed much around here, and I can honestly say that Halo Fanon is better off without you.}} Toodles *Waves cutely* Flame-124 22:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Sup I heard you were quitting. Don't let the door hit you on the way out. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 23:05, May 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quitting A similiar thing happened to me. I got pissed by how high-ranked users or veterans would critize my every change. I probably would have done what you are doing now, but I got banned (for sockpuppeting. I was making an account for a friend). I missed so many things, most of them on Halopedia and things I could have changed by voting, and really wanted to come back. I contacted Specops607 (or whatever his name is) and he was surprised how long my ban lasted and un-banned me. Now I'm here. The point is to never give up. Impress others with your work or just be generally nice and understanding. Unless someone puts some bullsh*t on your articles saying "This iz NCF cause everi Bayta Company SPARTAN-III died," don't flip. Tell it to 'em straight up, "No, they aren't. Give proof." They will always run and hide once you ask for proof. And don't kill yourself; that never works. XD - :And really, calling someone "gay" never works unless they really are, which someone would never do here. The Banhammer will be swinging once an insult like that is given. - Anyone who has that bad spelling probably doesn't know what they're talking about anyway. Flame-124 23:15, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Civility Warnings Expired , you have recently been blocked because of your third strike against our site's civility clause, which kindly asks you to refrain from "directly insulting someone with abusive language, whether on their talk page or on the talk page of an article that happens to be under discussion at the time." As has been said before, "The users on this site are requested to act in a mature fashion, and resorting to childish and hurtful terms is out of line, warranting a Civility Warning." Since you, have accrued three of these warnings, you have received a permanent ban from the site. If you feel this ban was placed in error, please feel free to leave a comment on your talk page explaining your reasons for lifting the ban. Regards, and have a good day!}} I DONT NEED THIS SITE OR HALOPEDIA! I CAN LOOK AT EITHER AS FREELY AS I WANT!!!'' I WOULD LIKE ALL OF YOU PREPUBECENT IDIOTARDS OUT THERE TO KNOW THAT YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' (this message is consideably less violent than the one that was going to be written) :You're prepubescent... you're 10. -- Sergeant Major Arnold Lewis, UNSC Naval Special Warfare Development Group[COM] 04:06, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::As for your comment Kane, were we meant to go run to the bathroom and have a good cry (like you did when you were banned, no doubt), or laugh madly on the IRC, like we were doing at the time of this message being posted. Just wondering, y'know. And yes, I do read your mind. But you can't read mine. ;) This is you Justin: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!